Into the Cold NIght
by Sakura Nigumi
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome blanket scenario. On one of his "visits," they get trapped in Kagome's house. What will hppen? R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha. 

Into the Cold Night.

"Why are you staying in your damn time?!" Inu-Yasha screamed on one of his visits to take Kagome back to his time. She was in her room all cuddled up in a large and thick blanket. She looked up at him and frowned. Then sneezed.

"Why do you always come at a bad time?" she asked wrapping herself even tighter than before. He always had this way of coming whenever she was sick, had tests, and other miscellaneous school goings on. Along with whenever she decided to get a life, and finally, when she was mad at him.

"Every time for you is a bad time, wench!" he growled.

"SIT!"

"Damn! Ow!"

"Heh, serves you right!" she smirked.

Inu-Yasha got up and growled at her. What can make her come out of that bed…He had gotten a sudden idea in his head and smirked evilly. That sent shivers up and down Kagome's spine.

He took a few steps closer and leaned down ever so slightly. This is going to be good, Inu-Yasha thought. He could practically smell her fear growing. 

He leaned in closer still, their noses touched, his smirk turning into a grin. Her eyes turning into the size of dinner plates. Just before Kagome thought he was going to kiss her, Inu-Yasha placed his hands on the blanket and pulled.

Kagome screeched as the blanket went tumbling, along with her. She landed on top of Inu-Yasha with the blanket at their side.

"Uhm…" Kagome blinked. This was an odd position…

A Slight blush came to both of their faces. This wasn't part of the plan. Her face is so close… Inu-Yasha thought. He could smell her sweet and intoxicating smell and he was fighting his instincts to keep her there and not take her as his.

Kagome looked down at Inu-Yasha. His face is so close… she thought. His eyes are even prettier when they are this close. All Kagome wished was that her mother wouldn't walk in on the two. 

She certainly hoped that Inu-Yasha knew that a giant storm was coming their way. And it was coming fast. Early that morning, the news said that there was to be a snow storm in the early afternoon. Snow was falling softly when Inu-Yasha came…

As if on cue, Inu-Yasha's ears perked up and he shot up. He forgot Kagome was on top of him and she fell flat on her face. He hurriedly picked her up and righted her.

"Uh, Inu-Yasha, where are you going? I hope you know that a storm will be starting soon. The news reported one heading for this town and that we were to have a snow storm…"

Inu-Yasha looked down at her then up at the window. It was snowing… How in the seven hells were people able to predict the weather? He walked over to the window in her room and saw that there was at least three feet of snow already. 

"Let's hurry back to my time, Kagome." Inu-Yasha stated. He grabbed her hand and went straight to the downstairs back door. As she were walking down the stairs, the lights went out. Kagome screamed.

"Shit!" Inu-Yasha missed a step and fell with Kagome down the rest of the stairs. "Kagome! Are you okay?"

"Ow… I'm fine…" Kagome said rubbing her butt. She got up and darted around her house in search of Grandpa, Sota, or Mother. No sign of them. On the table in the dining room though, was a note. It said that the three were out to buy new clothes, linins, and other necessities. 

Inu-Yasha walked up behind her and she turned. Her life is a living hell! She thought. Was she ever going to have a normal life? That was the first time she was scared about the lights going out. Also, she had so much stuff on her plate at the moment that this one incident broke her. She started to cry her eyes out as she pressed her head against Inu-Yasha's chest for support.

Inu-Yasha blinked and smiled slightly as Kagome rested her head on his chest. For some reason, this felt so right. But why was she crying so hard?

"Are, are you okay, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha said softly. He felt her nod, then after a while, shake her head in a negative.

"This… this is too much…" she began as she wept softly. Inu-Yasha, not being able to stand her tears, instantly pulled her closer to him and began to rub her back reassuringly.

"What is too much?" he whispered.

"Everything… school, the jewel, my family, you…" that last statement came like a shock to Inu-Yasha. He was the cause to all this? Why?

The snowy wind outside blew hard against the house. Inside was total silence. The only thing that could be heard was the harsh blizzard winds. They both stood there, not moving, Kagome's head rested on his chest, and Inu-Yasha had his arms around her. 

His eyes had the look of surprise. Why was he the cause of her tears? Finally aware that Kagome had stopped crying and was trying to get out of his hold. Blinking, he released her.

"Let's get some fire wood. Since I know where it is, I'll go get it." Kagome blushed and tried not to make eye contact with the haynou. Stupefied, Inu-Yasha stood there and let her walk past him and out into the cold storm.

Inu-Yasha walked around the house until he found the living room. In there, there was a nice couch, a few chairs, a coffee table, and a little fireplace at the opposite side of the room.

After a few minutes, Kagome staggered into the room, her arms full of wood and kindling. She sneezed and dropped some wood, in which she ignored and kept going.

"Kagome, you're sick! Why didn't you just let me know where the wood was? You're so damn stubborn!" Inu-Yasha ran up to her, picked up all the wood out of her arms and on the floor. He was mentally cussing himself out for being so stupid and not smelling it on her.

"I'm fine… really…" Kagome said staggering to the couch and plopping down. Inu-Yasha went t a cupboard and got out some blankets. He then wrapped Kagome snuggly in them, then started a fire.

"Stupid wench…" Inu-Yasha cursed under his breath. She could have killed herself. Inu-Yasha was just glad that she was in his sight again. He still wasn't too sure on this time.

Over the course of a couple of hours, Inu-Yasha took care of everything, making sure Kagome got better, getting firewood, making food… Now it was almost midnight. Kagome was waking up herself with a sneeze or shivers.

Inu-Yasha looked up from tending the fire after Kagome sneezed loudly then whimpered. He walked up to her then kneeled, he pressed his lips to her forehead. She was burning up. He cursed them both under his breath as he went to another cupboard and got out a futon, then placed it close to the fire.

"Kagome… We're gonna get some sleep now. Do you think you could come here by yourself?" Inu-Yasha said over his shoulder while he got the futon ready. When no one answered, he turned to see she was getting undressed. 

All he could do until she was done and walking over to the futon was stare. He shook his head. It must be the fever… her thought.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said slowly.

"Yes?" 

"Thank you for staying with me. I love you…" She said the last thing before passing out right after she got under the covers. That made Inu-Yasha freeze. Did she just say… she loved him? But… she told him earlier that he was the cause of her suffering…

A bit tired himself, he crawled under the warm blankets next to her and fell asleep. Before he finally dozed off, she whispered, "I love you too… My Kagome…"

The next day Kagome woke up screaming. Why was she naked and in the arms of Inu-Yasha? Some time in the night, he was dreaming about them together, no Kikyo, no one jewel, just them, living a normal life, together. Now, his arm was around her possessively. 

Inu-Yasha woke up and blinked. Why was his arm around her?

"Inu-Yasha… SIT!"

"Damn it all to Hell!"

"Why was I undressed, in… bed with you, and your arm around my waist?" she screeched.

"You got yourself undressed, you had a fever and was delusional… this was the closed place to the fire… I have no idea why my arm is around you…" he answered trying to calm her down.

"Inu-Yasha… thanks." Kagome said smiling weakly. "I know you took care of me all day yesterday. Thanks."

"Yea, sure." Inu-Yasha said blushing. "Do you uh… really love me?"

What… how does he know? Kagome thought. Oh, shit… what did I do when I had my fever? Aw well…

"Kagome… do you?" he persisted.

"Yes. I do love you… even though you love Kikyo…"

"No… I don't love her."

"But I say you kiss her."

Oh, shit… 

"You don't understand… she made me…" Inu-Yasha staggered.

Kagome stared at him, she made him? What?

"The truth is… I l-love you…" Inu-Yasha blushed. There he said it.

Kagome blinked. Did he just say… he loved her?

"Uh… um… you…" She staggered. 

Inu-Yasha watched her facial expressions. They were so… cute. He couldn't take it anymore. After a minute of her incomprehensible mumbling, he leaned over her and kissed her.

That night, the two slept in each other's arms, waiting for the storm to stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what do you think? I'll be writing one for Sango and Miroku as well. 


	2. Miroku and Sango

I do not own the characters of Inu-Yasha. 

Okay! This is the Sango and Miroku blanket scenario so, I hope you enjoy! Also, sorry it took so long…. A few things came up and I needed to take care of those first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Into the Cold Night.

Inu-Yasha was in Kagome's time getting their little jewel finder for a few days now and the others were getting worried. It started to snow so Sango and Miroku volunteered to go and find them.

Actually, Sango only volunteered to go, Miroku only went because of Sango, but said, that since it started to snow, it would be wise to not go alone.

About half way to the Bone-Eater's Well, Miroku stopped and glanced around their surroundings. Sango tensed, thinking that he was doing that so he could cop-a-feel. 

"There's a blizzard coming," Miroku murmured. "We should find shelter. And Quick."

"You think I don't know a storm is coming, houshi-sama?" Sango shot at him. "That is why I want to find Kagome-chan and Inu-Yasha as soon as possible."

"I think it best that we should find shelter and wait for the storm to subside, or else we might be in greater trouble than Inu-Yasha and Lady Kagome." Miroku reasoned. The air was getting colder, and the small amount of snowflakes were growing in number and size.

"Fine, I see the logic in your reasoning, but I want to go on a bit further." Sango said, one could hear the worry in her voice. She clutched to her Hiratsu tightly form over her shoulder, tense and ready for anything.

"If that is your wish, Sango." Miroku nodded once then started up walking again. His staff clinking and clanking with each step. The lecherous monk thought to himself on why Sango was acting so weird.

The two continued on until it was too hard to see through the snow. A small hut was spotted just in the woods near the trail. Miroku motioned for Sango to follow him and she followed without complaint.

The shelter consisted of one simple room with a fire pit in the middle. Very old sleeping mats were folded rather poorly in one corner, and blankets were piled next to them. There were very few supplies so they had to use the wood sparingly.

"I hope the people living here don't mind…" Sango said while looking around while the meager fire gave the only light.

"This place is most likely abandoned," Miroku stated. "Otherwise there would be plenty of wood, food and the bedding wouldn't be so rotted."

Sango nodded. She glanced up from the fire to look at Miroku. He was searching the hut for food; there wasn't any, so he plopped back down in front on the fire to warm up.

"Uhm, houshi-sama, "Sango began haltingly, "You want to rest now so hopefully we can get an early start in the morning? There isn't much to do now the storm is blowing full force…"

Miroku noticed a small blush on her cheeks, but it could have been a trick of the light. It was still very becoming of the demon huntress though. He smiled one of his crooked smiles and nodded.

The two got up and went for the sleeping mats. But there was only one large one. The blush that Miroku thought he saw grew a bit darker as Sango noted this.

"Ano…" Sango started. Miroku inwardly grinned at his good fortune. True, he was a letch, but he was so used to it, that when he first laid eyes on the beautiful Sango, he wanted to end his search for a mother of his heir right then and there. But her eyes were always so sad. 

"Y-you can use the bed mat if you want. I'm used to sleeping on the ground." Miroku said, wondering where in the seven hells that thought came from.

Sango blinked at the perverted monk. Was she hearing right? Or was he just acting weird from the cold… She took the offer anyway.

As she lay down to sleep she glanced over at the saddened monk. He's different, she thought, he is always so lecherous to the women of the village, but not as much so with her. He never asked her to bear his child, he only groped her. Not that that was a big deal, it's just that sometimes she wished that he would pay more attention to her… Where did that come from?!

She knew deep down that she had feelings for him, but she never thought that she would be jealous of the other girls he flirts with!

But, what if he did ask her and she said yes… then after they got under way with the "coupling" that he saw the scar on her back from when her little brother, would he be repulsed?

"H-houshi-sama, if you want…" Sango began slowly, Miroku looked at her curiously. His eyebrows raised, his eyes closed half way. "I-if you want… we c-could share th-the bed…" she slowly grew quieter and quieter as she said this, Miroku had to lean in just to hear it.

"My… Sango, did you just say you would willingly share a bed with me?" Miroku smirked one of his oh-so-drop-dead-really-really-cute-makes-all-the-girls-swoon-smirks. A perverted glint in his eyes.

"I… I … I just said… ano…" Sango stuttered. Her cheeks so read she looked like those things Kagome brings sometimes… Tomatoes or, whatever they were called…

Miroku chuckled then walks over to Sango's side slowly. He kneeled before her and looked straight into her eyes, "Don't worry… I know what you meant. I was just wanting to see what you would do…" 

The monk winked then sat down on the other side of the bed mat. He placed the rest of the blanket on him then laid back, watching Sango's rigid back as she stiffly laid back down slowly.

"Sango, may I ask you something?" the monk asked softly after a half hour of silence.

"What is it, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked slightly harshly.

"Why do you act as though you hate me?" his voice was full of innocence, which shocked Sango more than the question itself.

"I uh… I d-don't hate you, Houshi-sama…" she stuttered.

"Then say my name."

"What?"

"Say my name. If you aren't mad at me, then say my name, Sango."

A blush deepened on Sango's cheek and she was glad that her back was turned to Miroku. "Fine… M-Miroku… I don't hate you…"

Miroku smiled. A genuine smile. To him, it felt like it was the first real smile his lips made in all his life. She said his name. Finally, the monk finally got to hear his name pass through her full, soft looking lips. And if was as if he had found Nirvana then and there!

"Say it again."

"What?"

"My name, say if again."

"Miroku… Why did you want me to…" Sango blinked and turned around so she could face him. As she did that, Miroku leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers in a small kiss.

Miroku broke the kiss and shuttered out a long breath. He readied himself for the usual smack. To his surprise, it never came.

"W-why did you just…k-kiss me?" Sango breathed out, she blinked several times and stared at him, a blush came to her cheeks once again.

"Because… that was the first time you said my name. And I… loved it… I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself…" Miroku looked down, Sango blinked again and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"I-I didn't mind… I uh, actually really liked it…" the blush deepened still.

"What?" now it was time for Miroku to be shocked. "What did you like…"

"T-the k-kiss…" Sango lowered her gaze and chewed at her lower lip. Miroku used his thumb and forefinger to tilt her chin up so their eyes could lock gazes.

"Sango, I…" Miroku froze. Should he tell her? That he loved her? "How long have we known each other?"

"Miroku… why…?"

"How long have we known each other?"

"Two years, why?"

"And in those two years, have you ever felt like you wanted to be more than just a travel companion with me?" Miroku's eyes showed how very serious he was being.

"I uh… b-but… why are you asking me this? Would I have let you kiss me if I thought otherwise?" Sango's eyes widened, oh Kami… she just said…

"Really? So, let's say that when we finally kill Naraku, and I was cured… and you had your revenge… If I asked you to be my wife, would you?"

Sango gasped, did he just asked her to… "Houshi-sama..."

"Miroku…"

"Miroku… did you just ask me to…"

Great, just great. He finally got the nerve to ask her and she shot him down. Miroku closed his eyes and nodded grimly.

"But, you never asked me before… always all those other girls…"

"I only did that after I met you because I thought I wouldn't be able to have you…"

Miroku was cut off by Sango's lips pressing to his in a clumsy kiss. Miroku blinked a few times before closing his eyes and returning the kiss.

This time Sango broke the kiss and whispered, "What would you do if I said yes to being you wife?"

Miroku let out a gasp and looked at her, surprised. "I-I would take you then and there… and tell you… how much I love you. And that I've loved you since the moment I first saw you."

Tears formed in Sango's eyes. He loved her! "Really?" Miroku nodded.

"What would you do to that?"

"I would let you take me and say that I love you as well. And that I've loved you since the day we met as well…"

Miroku's heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst! She loved him! He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something, she was so close.

They both met each other in the middle and kissed, deeply and passionately. Miroku's arms went around her waist, hers, placed in between, her hands resting on his chest.

This continued on throughout the night, but never more than kissing and holding each other. Miroku already said that he would not do anything until after Naraku was dead, and Sango was happy with just knowing that someone loved her.

That night, the two of them slept their best night in a very, very long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, how was this one? I know, it took forever to write this one. But, I just didn't have the proper motivation… Please review! Ja ne!


End file.
